


The devotion of an artist

by Shin_Amon_Rol



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Painting, Prince/Painter, Royalty, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Amon_Rol/pseuds/Shin_Amon_Rol
Summary: [Saint Seiya Rarepair Week 2020]Theme chosen : Celebrity AU (with a Royalty AU)Pairing chosen : Dragon Shiryu / Cygnus Hyoga
Relationships: Dragon Shiryu/Cygnus Hyoga
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Saint Seiya Rarepair Week 2020





	The devotion of an artist

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth day of this challenge! Here is some fluff again, between a sweet prince and his painter!  
> Have a good reading!

In one of China’s kingdoms, the Emperor’s son, Shiryu, was a true celebrity. With his young age, his wisdom and his remarkable behavior, he won all the nearby princesses’ hearts. He showed so much respect towards other people that every family of the country wanted to marry their daughters to him. With a son-in-law like him, they just could be prosperous and pleased by his legendary kindness. Sometimes, he dedicated his time to educate the poorest children of the realm, help women develop their creativity and reward plowmen with baskets of fruits.

At eighteen, a reasonable age according to his mother, Shiryu saw tens of suitors, all rich young women from all the country, that he gently rejected with a pained smile. Even if he was not interested by those princesses, he did not want to hurt them because he knew them as women of honor. To be honest with them, he was still enjoying his teenage life, with his carelessness and the joy he procured everyday to his people. With such a sincerity, the suitors could not be mad at him.

He never said it but he was interested in someone else. Precisely a man, a young painter from Russia named Hyoga. The Emperor hired him to do his son’s portrait, giving them a great liberty to realize it. From the first day, the artist and the heir got along hour by hour. Shiryu could experiment Hyoga’s talent, which is tracing his body finely with his charcoal before painting it with bright colors.

\- You’re so beautiful that my work will not salute you properly, your Highness. He said frankly.  
\- Don’t say that, Hyoga, I know that your skills are amazing. The heir answered back.  
\- You have no reason to be kind with me.  
\- I’m just being honest with you. I truly appreciate your work.

Everyday, they got a little bit closer. Hyoga enjoyed talking about Russian art with Shiryu, who always listened to him with the most sincere interest. A compliment this way, a walk that way, they were always together. They could just become passionate like lovers. By the way, they never thought about the meaning of their relationship. Actually, the blonde was more lost than the prince. Sharing his feelings with a rich heir meant being away from him. The one who entirely accepted this proximity was Shiryu. During a pose session, he clarified the artist’s feelings with a slow kiss.

\- Oh, your Highness! Hyoga shouted while he was blushing.  
\- Have I kissed you really badly? The black-haired asked confusingly.  
\- No! You haven’t! To be honest… It feels so good to be with you.

The younger returned the prince’s kiss, with more eagerness and impulsivity. He did not know how to act lovingly with him, he did not want to offend him. He copied every move Shiryu did to him, not without clumsiness and rush. But the prince was fine with it, he loved the painter’s implication in this growing passion. Day by day, they went to a more intimate aspect. They were not afraid of revealing their hidden personalities. The heir respected his lover’s personal space and pleased his desires when he wanted it. Hyoga vibrated under the prince’s gentle touch, feeling honored to be his. He had been the only one who caught his heart and awoke his interest. Even if they loved each other deeply, the Russian considered him as his superior, worshiped him as a god. Each caress given by Shiryu was a blessing to him.

\- Am I yours, your Highness? He whispered with tears of joy in his eyes.  
\- Yes, Hyoga. The concerned answered softly before giving him a sincere kiss.


End file.
